He wasn't always like that
by Mariah2
Summary: Seifer wasn't always the cold hearted person people contain him to be. Here is a multi-chapter story about how he was as a child
1. Default Chapter

It was an early morning in the orphanage. All the children were sleeping except two. One was pretending to sleep, while the other was reading.  
  
"The l..li...tt..le dog j...j...ju..ju."  
  
"The little dog jumped over the fence. Gosh, you can't read and your six," laughed the boy from his bed.  
  
"Shut up Seifer," Quistis yelled.  
  
A few kids woke up from her sudden outburst, but went back to sleep.  
  
Seifer jumped into Quistis's bed. (Which was right next to his.)He sat next to her.  
  
"Go ahead," he said.  
  
"No, your going to make fun of me," she said trying to push Seifer out of her bed.  
  
"I won't. I promise," he said holding up his hand.  
  
"Ok," she sat closer to him and opened up the book putting it inbetween them so they both saw.  
  
"The li..tt..le dog ..ju...ju."  
  
"jumped," he corrected.  
  
"Jumped.o...ver...over the fence. It w.....'as'."  
  
"Was," he corrected again.  
  
"Was playing in ...the...mud." She turned the page.  
  
The dog h....had a ...b...a...t.h," she finished closing the book.  
  
"You did it," he smiled at her.  
  
Thanks," she smiled back.  
  
In the doorway Matron smiled to herself.  
  
Later on in the morning all the children were eating there breakfast. Actually Quistis was asleep in her plate.  
  
"Wake up Quistis," Selphie nudged her. Selphie was sitting next to her. Quistis woke up groggly and looked at her, then continued to eat her food.  
  
Seifer looked at Matron then to Quistis with a sad look in his eyes. He thought that she shouldn't be up that early in the moring reading when she needs her sleep.  
  
Matron noticed as well.  
  
Later on the children went outside to play. Zell was with Selphie and Irvine, as they were playing in the sand. Squall was sitting with Matron, and Quistis.....where was she?  
  
"Hey Seifer," she said leaning on his head since he was sitting down.  
  
There she was!  
  
"What do you want," he questioned laying down so she fell down next to him in the sand.  
  
"Follow me," she said trying to surpass a yawn. She began to walk. Reluctently he got up and followed her.  
  
She led him to the flower field. She sat down in the middle of the field, and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Now what did you want," he questioned. He picked a flower and began to pick the stem off piece by piece.  
  
"To sleep," she said lying down her head on his lap.  
  
"Why do you need me here," he questioned. He began to play with her hair.  
  
"Well Matron said you should never go off alone, actually she said never to roam off. But anyways I need someone to protect me." She closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll protect you," he said to the sleeping girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later she woke up, and looked around. In an instant she noticed Seifer wasn't there. She looked around until she saw that he actually was there....He was asleep in the flowers. It was hard to see him.  
  
She got up and walked over to him. She sat down, and nudged him. "Seifer get up, we gotta go back to the house, or Matron get mad," she yelled.  
  
"No mommy I don't want to get up," he said in his sleep.  
  
"I'm not your mommy, now get up," she yelled grabbing his arm trying to drag him.  
  
"Don't go mommy," he yelled once again in his sleep.  
  
"I am not your mommy," she yelled droping his arm, and kicking him in the side. He instantly woke up. He looked at Quistis, and said in a low voice," I miss my mommy."  
  
She took a seat next to him. "I know we all miss our parents, but we all have each other now." She looked down at the ground. "At least you knew your parents, and they promised you that they would return to you. Actually you are the only one that knows your parents."  
  
"Why did they leave," he said, tears filling his eyes, and sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"Aww don't cry," she embraced him. Tears were welling up in her eyes. (Whenever someone like my mom or friend crys I cry =.( )  
  
"They will come back they promised," he said standing up. "Come on lets go back to the Orphanage," he grabbed her hand, and they ran back to the orphanage.  
  
When they got to the Orphanage it was lunch time. All the kids took there seats, and began to eat.  
  
The phone rang. Matron got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello. Oh, I see, I'm so sorry," she looked over to the kids. "Thanks for telling me. I'll tell him. Bye," she hung up the phone. She took a seat in her normal seat, and everyone continued to eat.  
  
Later on as the children were watching tv, Matron came in the room. "Can I talk to you Seifer." Seifer got up and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't do it Matron," he said as soon as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"You didn't do anything," she paused a moment and looked at the ground. "Its...its your parents."  
  
"Are they coming to get me?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Seifer," she looked at him,"there dead," a tear escaped her eye. Seifer froze in place. The look on his face was no-emotion. He didn't no whether to cry or be mad.  
  
"How?" he questioned as if asked a normal question.  
  
"They were hurt really bad," she explained to the little boy infront of her.  
  
Seifer ran out the kitchen, through the livingroom, and out the door.  
  
"Matron where did Seifer go?" little Selphie questioned.  
  
"Yeah, he ran so fast," added in little Zell.  
  
"He needs to think," she informed all the kids.  
  
"I'm going to talk with him. Is it ok Matron?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"Go ahead! Just make sure he doesn't go to far."  
  
Quistis knew exactly where Seifer would be. She went to the flower field, and sure enough Seifer was there picking flowers. He was crying so hard, that it made it hard to breath.  
  
"Seifer," she said softly walking over to sit with him.  
  
"Go away," he whined.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She questioned taking the flower that he was about to destroy.  
  
"They promised to come back, and they won't forever. There dead!" He picked a whole bunch of flowers and threw them at Quistis.  
  
"Aww Sowwy," she began to cry.  
  
"Just go away," he yelled.  
  
She stood up. "Just remember that I will always be with you, and we all have a mommy, and...and-"  
  
"Nobody left to love me," he picked more of the flowers.  
  
"Everyone loves you, and especially me. I love you." She began to walk away.  
  
"I will get the people who got my parents." He plegded to himself he would kill the people who got his parents.  
  
Aftermath: After that day Seifer was always the troublemaker. He never got over his parents promise. He picked on the kids...well all except Quistis. He protected her. He was always mad.  
  
About a year later when Quistis was adopted Seifer got to the point of breaking. He though that it was not fair. He grew up to find the mommy he once had.  
  
Well that about wraps it up. I might right a sequel...I dunno.  
  
Until we meet again. Peace! 


End file.
